Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee
Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinée (機動戦士ガンダムUC(ユニコーン)バンデシネ'' Kidō Senshi Gandamu Yunikōn Bandeshine'') is a manga written by Harutoshi Fukui and illustrated by Kōzō Ōmori published in Kadokawa Shoten in 2010 and serialized in Gundam Ace. Bande Dessinee which was adapted from the light novel series that was later adapted into an OVA series which was first released in February 2010. Story The year is Universal Century 0096, and Banagher Links is a student at the Anaheim Electronics Industrial College training facility at an incomplete space colony. There, he rescues a girl named Audrey Burne and helps her to evade capture by Zeon Remnants known as "The Sleeves". The Sleeves are after "Laplace's Box" an item the Vist Foundation has had in its possession since the beginning of the Universal Century which can be used to topple the Earth Federation government, and Cardeas Vist, the head of the family plans to hand them the key to it. Audrey, fearful of what will happen, wants to convince Vist not to give them the key. The Earth Federation's Londo Bell unit attacks the Sleeves and Banagher is drawn into the chaos. Chapters Day of the Unicorn *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Act.10 *Act.11 *Act.12 *Extra *Extra Red Comet *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Special Palau Capture Battle *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 Ghost of Laplace *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 In the Depths of a Gravity Well *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 The Black Unicorn *Act.1 (Part I) *Act.1 (Part II) *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Act.10 *Act.11 *Act.12 The Sky and the Stars *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 Over the Rainbow *Act.1 *Act.2 *Act.3 *Act.4 *Act.5 *Act.6 *Act.7 *Act.8 *Act.9 *Act.10 *Act.11 *Act.12 *Act.13 *Act.14 *Act.15 *Act.16 Characters Civilian *'Banagher Links' *'Anna Links' *'Takuya Irei' *'Micott Bartsch' *'Douglas Doillon' *'Beltorchika Irma' *'Kai Shiden' *'Pepe Menguenan' *'Muslim' Vist Foundation *'Cardeas Vist' *'Gael Chan' *'Syam Vist' Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" *'Full Frontal' *'Suberoa Zinnerman' *'Marida Cruz' *'Angelo Sauper' *'Gilboa Sant' *'Savoie' *'Flaste Schole' *'Alec' *'Besson' *'Hill Dawson' *'Mineva Lao Zabi' Zeon Remnants *'Mahdi Garvey' *'Loni Garvey' *'Yonem Kirks' Earth Federation Forces *'Riddhe Marcenas' *'Otto Midas' *'Mihiro Oiwakken' *'Conroy Haagensen' *'Nigel Garrett' *'Watts Stepney' *'Liam Borrinea' *'Norm Basilicock' *'Daguza Mackle' *'Jonah Gibney' Earth Federation *'Ronan Marcenas' *'Ricardo Marcenas' Anaheim Electronics *'Martha Vist Carbine' *'Alberto Vist' *'Aaron Terzieff' *'Bancroft' Mechanics Civilians Mobile Weapons *TOLRO-800 "Torohachi" *Med Earth Federation/Londo Bell Mobile Weapons *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *D-50C Loto *RAG-79 Aqua GM *RMS-179 GM II *RGM-86R GM III *RGM-89D Jegan *RGM-89De Jegan (ECOAS Type) *RGM-89S Stark Jegan *RGZ-95 ReZEL *RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type *RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) *RX-160S-2 Byarlant Custom 02 *MSZ-008 ZII Support Units *Landing Craft Air Cushion *Juneau-class *Nahel Argama *Zuck Neo Zeon/"The Sleeves" Mobile Weapons *MSN-06S Sinanju *NZ-666 Kshatriya *AMS-129 Geara Zulu *AMS-129 Geara Zulu High Mobility Type *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Guards Type) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) *AMX-009 Dreissen *AMX-014 Döven Wolf *YAMS-130 Krake Zulu *NZ-999 Neo Zeong Support Units *Garencieres *Rewloola-class Zeon Remnants Mobile Weapons *AMA-X7 Shamblo *AMS-129M Zee Zulu *MSM-04G Juaggu *MSM-08 Zogok *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSM-07 Z'Gok *AMX-109 Capule *MS-06K Zaku Cannon *AMX-101K Galluss-K Vist Foundation Mobile Weapons *ARX-014 Silver Bullet *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 1.jpg|Manga UC vol.1 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 2.jpg|Manga UC Vol.2 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 3.jpg|Manga UC Vol.3 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 4.jpg|Manga UC vol.4 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 5.jpg|Manga UC vol.5 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 6.jpg|Manga UC vol.6 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol 7.jpg|Manga UC vol.7 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Cover Vol.8.jpg|Manga UC vol.8 Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Special Edition.jpg|Manga UC vol.8 Special Edition with Armed Armor DE (MG Option Part) Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Vol.9.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Vol.10.jpg Mobile Suit gundam Unicorn Bande Dessine Vol. 11.jpg Mobile Suit gundam Unicorn Bande Dessine Vol. 12.jpg.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Vol. 12.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Vol. 13.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Vol. 14.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Vol. 15.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Vol. 16.jpg GUNDAM UC BANDE DESSINEE vol. 17.jpg ace1011_p215.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1226139.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1377564.jpg mobile-suit-gundam-unicorn-1377597.jpg srwhotnews_ace1012_p244.jpg pieayu.net.jpg|天漫 版 機動戦士 敢 達UC 18sdfsfs.jpg 19ssdvxvzas.jpg BANDE DESSINEE05.jpeg BANDE DESSINEE06.jpeg 4267783_1276964970537_1024x1024.jpg 4267831_1276965394413_1024x1024.jpg UC_BANDE_DESSINEE_01.jpg imagssAQes.jpg jQqf22pWtmBVFplCrzjY7A.jpg FE6.D_I3Wag0rfXuID270g.jpg 847F02A5CE6370599ABF618B54C9FAA4.jpg dRyqm0zlT4XZtzisyCNTgQ.jpg YAMS-130 Krake Zulu angelo user.jpg YAMS-130 Krake Zulu manga Bande Dessinee.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well act 8.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well act 8.1.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well act 8.2.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well act 8.4.jpg Loni Garvey death- Bande Dessinee.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well act.9.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well Act.9 pag 121.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well Act.9 pag 124.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well Act.9 pag 128.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well Act.9 pag 130.jpg In the Depths of a Gravity Well Act.9 pag 132.jpg The Black Unicorn Act1.jpg The Black Unicorn Act1 Part II.jpg The Black Unicorn Act 2.jpg The Black Unicorn Act 3.jpg The Black Unicorn Act 4.jpg The Black Unicorn Act 5.jpg Uc.jpg The Black Unicorn Act 6.jpg Unicorn - Bande Dessinee Act.16 Final.jpg|Final References UC-MSV-KZ-ippan.jpg 22dsdsdsaa.jpg 24sdsdaa.jpg 27tedteter.jpg Zhr7vuOE7VYIwqw7SoiAUw.jpg T0z.pXFtvCV.nmn9iwLP.g.jpg See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Bande Dessinee Episode: 0 (Prequel) Editions *Volume 1 published in 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715491-9-C0979 *Volume 2 published in 2010 ISBN 978-4-04-715567-1-C0979 *Volume 3 published in 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-715665-4-C0979 *Volume 4 published in 2011 ISBN 978-4-04-120020-9-C0979 *Volume 5 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120212-8-C0979 *Volume 6 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120287-6-C0979 *Volume 7 published in 2012 ISBN 978-4-04-120532-7-C0979 *Volume 8 published in 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-120642-3-C0979 *Volume 8 Special Edition published in 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-120662-1-C0979 *Volume 9 published in 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-120844-1-C0979 *Volume 10 published in 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-121036-9-C0979 *Volume 11 published in 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-121120-5-C0979 *Volume 12 published in 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-101933-7-C0979 *Volume 13 published in 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-103079-0-C0979 *Volume 14 ISBN 978-4-04-103103-2-C0979 *Volume 15 ISBN 978-4-04-104149-9-C0979 *Volume 16 ISBN 978-4-04-104875-7-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201004000082 *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/unicorn-manga/index.htm *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/uc.htm